PROTOTYPE: I'd Love To Rule The World
by The Phantom Penance
Summary: So many kingdoms, so many kings, so much currency! It's hard for one to understand it all, isn't it? What if we just had one kingdom? One king? That'd make things so much easier. Others will disagree, but let's face facts: they're compliance was never really a factor.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Rowdy. Rowdy, loud, and ever so annoying. I don't know if it's just me or not, but everything is just so loud all the sudden. Could be that I spent a couple weeks in silence, recuperating, or it could be something else….

"If you don't want me to hold your hand, try to stay right beside me." That annoying voice again. Honestly, it's as if she thinks she's my mother.

"Back off. They're my feet, I can walk as far as I please." I shot back.

The woman chuckled, "You may try, but you have been warned that there are consequences."

In a crowd of brown and brownish green-by its smell, the brownish green is _not_ a color- Yennefer's black made us stick out with the people. Why she prefers black all the time is beyond me. In our modern days, her clothes preference and constant attitude might get her mixed up with a goth, or an emo.

I tuned my ears to the street selling of a man, and what he had to offer. Yes, he would most definitely have what I need.

"What-Where are you going now!?" The old bat (don't judge me, she's over 94) called out behind me as I shifted myself through the group of people until I stand in front of the vendor.

"What d'uh fancuh?" The man asked in his…..authentic dialect.

But that was a good question. What do I want? I want something soft but also very hard, and definitely not in eccentric colors. Leather? Or-

"Ooh, these are nice." I reached down and grabbed a pair of black gloves ( _black_ gloves and jackets are alright, not black….everything). They felt alright, hopefully they wouldn't get me an infection or allergic reaction of any kind.

"Aye, that thur's a fine pur of gloves, if aye do say so meself. 5 crowns." The man informed us, I stared at Yennefer.

"Lend me 5 crowns."

"The term 'lend' implies that you fully intend to pay me back."

"I'll just steal them off of somebody then."

"Then you'll be arrested, locked away in some foul place where I will be content to leave you there until I feel you've learned from your mistake, and I am a very patient woman."

"Then I'll escape, take lessons in the culinary arts, anatomy, and psychology to become an evil scheming psychiatrist who counsels people before eating their livers with some fava beans and a nice Chianti."

I doubt Yennefer even knew half the words I used, but I'm pretty sure I bested her in the competition of hypothetical questions. And when she sighed and pulled out the money, I felt that I was undoubtedly correct in my assumption.

"You're doing the world a great service Yennefer." I smirked, listening to the sound of money and sweet victory.

"You _will_ pay me back." Yennefer commanded in a serious tone, as serious as she could muster at the moment. Yeah, yeah, more chatter from the peanut gallery.

While her back was turned for a moment, I removed the bandages on my left arm-briefly exposing _it -_ before putting on the gloves. They fit rather nicely, but I could foresee myself being annoyed by the leather picking up those small snippets of skin around the fingernails. God, I _hate_ itwhen that happens.

"Let's be on our way. I'm expecting company soon, and it would be rather rude for them to show up before us." Yennefer declared, making me remember the finer points of life.

The company. The witcher no doubt, who else could it be?

It would be interesting to see Geralt in real life, or however real this life is. I wonder…..should I be that cliché, the one where that kid grows up with the main character and suddenly ends up hating him in the end? It would be nice to be the bad guy for once.

Or should I join him in his endeavors, if he'll even let me join him. Maybe the life of a witcher is limited to strictly that of a witcher. It would explain why he can't seem to settle down.

If so, perhaps he'll change his mind when he finds out I'm more than just a man. Much more powerful than witches, mages, or monsters galore. In fact, my left hand holds more power than even the old bat could ever achieve.

Now that I think about it, I kinda _really_ want to be the bad guy.

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD IT HAPPEN? SHOULD IT NOT?**

 **Be sure to check my profile for the new poll I made! AND VOTE! Witcher's already got a vote, so you better step up the pace!**

 **MAY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BE WITH YOU ALWAYS**


	2. A New Light

**Hey guys! I'm slightish-ly back!**

 **It's been a long time since you've heard of me, I'll tell you the fast story about my many great deeds:**

 **I went to Scotland, England, France, Spain, Italy, Rome, the Vatican (since that's a private country or what not), then Japan. I didn't have time to apply for second year of college, so I had to haggle for that, had a death in the family, and was just plain lazy.**

 **So good news: I'm working on Witcher fanfics again!**

 **Bad news: Not this one though.**

 **If you're a fan of the Witcher like me, then you've undoubtedly seen that new video that celebrates the 10** **th** **anniversary of the Witcher. Wow….ten years of Witcher, makes like half of my life.**

 **Anyway, watching that video gave me a greater idea for the story other than the old childhood reincarnation route.**

 **Since you've guys have been so patiently waiting for a new chapter, I'll pitch the idea to you!**

 **THE WITCHER: OUTSIDERS OF THE VOID**

 _Geralt beat Gaunter O'Dimm, the Man of Glass, at his own game, as I wanted it to be._

 _However, I didn't account how….personal he would take it._

 _Now like the slippery snake he is, he's sworn a fiery vengeance against the one who made him look a fool: me! Thanks to his machinations, he's pulled me from my plane of existence into his where he's either hired or manipulated the worst creatures imaginable to hunt me down._

 _Time's not on my side. I've gotta find the only person who might be capable enough of stopping the Master Mirror, getting me back home, and most importantly, very good at killing monsters._

 _The one person I know better than he knows himself: I need a Witcher. And his witcheress. And his other witcher friends. And his two sorceresses. And maybe his nurse friend. But definitely not his poet friend._

 **I'll be working on this posthaste! Once I place the new fanfiction up, say goodbye to this one!**

 **THIS IS THE PHANTOM PENANCE! HAVE A GOOD DAY PEOPLE!**


End file.
